Destiny's Call
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Everyone is going their separate ways. What will Serena do when she is the only left behind?
1. Darien's Proposal

Chapter 1: Darien's Proposal

It started off being a good day. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, and Serena had even woken up early enough to have a peaceful breakfast and make it to school on time without having to run. Later that evening, she would hang out with her friends then go out on a nice date with Darien.

She got a math test back today and thanks to Amy, scored 80 percent on it. Everything was coming out rosy.

After school, she made her way to Ray's house and they all celebrated Serena's 80.

"Thanks, everyone. I couldn't have done it without you." She said happily as they all drank tea and feasted on some delicious snacks provided by Lita.

"Hey Serena, don't you have a date with Darien tonight?" Mina teased as she pet Artemis who was resting in her lap. Luna was in Amy's lap and Diana was at home with Rini.

Serena blushed. "How did you know about that?" She asked.

"Darien called about five minutes before you showed up to ask if we could let you off early." Answered the raven haired one.

"Oh yeah? And what'd you say?" Serena was still blushing as she sat down to join her group.

"I said we could probably make an exception this one time. But only because he asked." Said Ray. "Actually, you should probably go ahead and leave."

"Now?" Serena jumped and ran out, slipping her shoes on on her way. She ran to the restaurant where she was meeting up with Darien and was panting when she arrived. "Hey..." She managed to breathe out. "Sorry…if I'm late…" She said as she was leaning down on her knees in front of him.

He gave a soft chuckle. "No, you're alright. Shall we go in?" He asked.

She was still trying to catch her breath. "Just…just a minute…" It took her a couple more minutes to catch her breath but she did. "Do I look alright?" She asked as she brushed off her clothes with her hands.

"You look fine." He replied as he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." She said happily as she followed him. He had reservations for the fancy place and they were seated quickly. "Wow, Darien. This place looks so expensive." She commented as she looked around.

"Well, it's a special occasion." He said. "Our two year anniversary."

"Oh Darien! You remembered!" She said happily.

"Are you ready to order?" A server asked as he approached the table. "My name is Jishin Minamoto and I'll be your waiter tonight."

"Oh. I'll start with…hmmm…" Serena said as she looked over the menu.

"I'll have the lasagna and a coke to start me off." Said Darien without even looking at the menu. He had obviously been here before.

"I'll have the same." Serena said bashfully as she handed her menu over. She would just allow Darien to make the decisions since he was more familiar with the place. "Oh, Darien, I really thought you might have forgotten." She said dreamily as she glanced across the table at him. She gave a soft chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too, Serena." He replied. Their food was served and they ate it with room to spare.

"I wonder what kind of desserts they have here." Serena said as she looked around the place to see what everyone else was eating to maybe get an idea.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Jishin asked as he returned to their table and collected their plates.

"Jishin, I have a special dessert put aside for my lovely lady here. Would you mind getting that for me?" Darien whispered as Serena remained oblivious.

"Yes, Sir." Jishin replied before he left their table and retreated to the back kitchen. He returned within only a few short moments with a small plate that had a silver covering hiding Darien's surprise and he placed it in the middle of the table before excusing himself.

"Serena?" Darien said, getting her attention back.

"Yes, Darien? What's this?" She asked as she focused on the silver covering that reflected her face from being so crystal clean.

"I want you to try this dessert." Darien removed the covering to reveal a small cupcake with a crescent moon on it. In the center of the moon, was a bright diamond that didn't look like frosting.

Serena traced her finger on the diamond before pulling it out and admiring it speechlessly. Darien gently took the ring from her and pulled out a small kit from hit inside pocket and cleaned the ring of frosting and cake. Then he reached across the table and placed it on Serena's left ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

She was still speechless as she searched for the words and continued to stare at the diamond on her finger. But before she could speak, Darien spoke again.

"Of course, I have some bad news too." He said, finally getting her attention back. "I'm leaving for America tomorrow to study abroad. I'll be gone for four years."

Serena finally regained her composure as her ears began to burn, her face turned red, and her emotions got the better of her. "Then why did you propose to me!" She said angrily, getting unwanted attention from other people in the restaurant. She took the ring back off and set it on the table. Tears were in her eyes as she took to her feet. "I can't believe you!" She cried before throwing her napkin down and leaving the restaurant with tears streaming down her face. She was furious. How could he do this to her? And the day had been going so well.

When she got home she stormed directly to her room, closing the door before her, and did a face plant into the pillow of her bed. She was so upset right now she didn't know what to do with herself.

After a few hours of sulking, she went down to the kitchen where everything was dark, since everyone else was asleep, and sat in front of the opened fridge and started pigging out on everything.

"Serena?" Came Luna's voice from behind her. "Are you alright? What are you doing up at this hour? Don't you have school tomorrow? And you were starting to do so well too." She heard Serena choke back a sob as she stopped eating. "Serena?"

"Darien's leaving tomorrow." She sobbed. "He's going to America for four years and he just told me tonight. He even proposed to me."

"Well that's great, Serena. I'm sorry that he's leaving, but at least he's promising his love to you."

"That's not the point!" She howled. "Why does he have to leave now? Or why couldn't he have just waited until he got back to propose to me? I don't understand." She cried more and she slowly slid herself away from the fridge and Luna closed it, putting them in the dark.

Serena forced herself to her feet and slowly made her way to her bedroom with Luna following behind.

After Serena had left the restaurant, Darien just sat there completely in shock as slowly, people turned their attention back to their own affairs. He had been so sure that proposing to her would have made her happy. But perhaps he really should have waited. With a sigh, he took the ring and put it in his pocket then paid for the bill and left. He got to his apartment and finished packing for his flight tomorrow. Andrew was going to take care of his apartment while he was gone so at least he didn't have that to worry about. He picked up his phone and called Amy to tell her what had happened between him and Serena.

"Alright. Don't worry about it, Darien. Serena really loves you. I'm sure she'll get over it and she'll still love you when you get back. We'll take care of her. You study hard in America." She had said kindly.

"Thanks, Amy." He said before he hung up. His flight was early in the morning so he would have to get up early. But he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he had hurt Serena without even meaning to. He wanted to call her but was afraid that she might just yell at him again or tell him off. He had to leave her alone. Give her some time to herself. Maybe he would call her sometime after he got settled into his apartment over there. He went out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. "Oh, Serena." He said as she remained on his mind.

The next morning, Darien got a ride to the airport from his friend James. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night and planned on trying to get a few winks in on the plane.

"Thanks for the ride, James." He said as he got out of the car and moved to the trunk to get his suitcases.

"Hey, no problem, man. Anytime." James said as he popped the trunk open.

"Those look heavy, let me help you." Came Serena's voices suddenly as she grabbed one of the suitcases from the trunk for Darien.

"Serena? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me." He said as he grabbed the last suitcase and Serena shut the trunk.

"I'm not mad at you." She said, though her smile looked fake as she was trying so hard to be strong for him. "I just…I was being selfish. I don't want you to go but…I know that I have to let you go. I'll still be here when you get back so you…just have fun. And don't try hitting on any other girls while you're gone either. You're my fiancé." She gave a soft chuckle as the reached bag inspection.

After putting down his bags for inspection, Darien wrapped Serena in his arms, tears in his eyes. "Oh Serena." He said as he held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"I wish I could come with you." Serena said as she began to cry again. "I don't want you to go." She sobbed.

Darien pulled a handkerchief from his inside pocket and wiped her face of tears but they just kept falling so he gave her the handkerchief then reached into another pocket. He pulled out the ring he had tried to give Serena last night and placed it on her finger again. Then he kissed her lips and left without another word. Serena watched as he left, watched as he got on his plane, and watched as the plane left the landing and took to the sky. She felt like her heart was going to shatter from the pain she was feeling right now from having to watch him leave. Then she broke down, falling to her knees and bawling. Thankfully, Lita, Ray, Mina, and Amy had been the ones to bring her to the airport, so they were at her side in a second to comfort her. They would wait for Darien to return and all the while, he would remain hers.


	2. Rini goes home

Chapter 2: Rini goes home

A couple of weeks passed and Serena eventually got over Darien's leaving to America. And besides, he called her almost every night to check in on her and to tell her that he loved her and that she was constantly in his thoughts. And of course, he was in hers too.

Serena got home to find Rini cleaning out her room.

"Hey, Squirt. What's going on?" She asked as she noticed that most of Rini's stuff was now in boxes scattered around the room.

"I'm going home." She said as she packed her more personal items in the rabbit shaped bag that Darien had bought for her when she had been friends with Hotaru.

"Home? You mean back to the future with your mom and dad?" Serena asked.

Rini nodded. "My training with you guys is finished now and I really miss Darien. So I'm going to the future so I can be with him."

Serena smiled. "I understand." Her voice was thick as she realized that she too missed Darien very much. It made her sad that Rini could just go off and see him while she had to wait for him to return. "Well, we'll really miss you, Rini." Inside, Serena's heart was breaking all over again. First Darien and now Rini. Was she going to lose everyone she cared about? Were the girls going to leave her too? "When are you leaving?"

"Well, I figured I'd leave the day after tomorrow. Since it's already late today and I want to hang out with you guys one last time before I go." Said Rini as she finished packing. This brought a real smile to Serena's face just before she fell to her knees and gathered her future daughter in her arms.

"Oh, Rini." She sobbed as she held her close in her arms and Rini returned the hug.

Later that night, Darien called and Serena was quick to answer the phone. "Hello? Tsukino residents! This is Serena speaking!" She said, trying to stay chipper.

"Hey Serena. How was your day?" Darien asked.

"Darien! Oh well, I got a C on my English test, Ray yelled at and told me to work harder. I went to the arcade, bought a new comic book and a new dress. Hmm…what else? Oh…" Her voice trailed off.

"What it is?" Darien asked, noticing her hesitation to continue.

"Rini's going home the day after tomorrow. She said she misses you so she's going to the future so she can be with you in the future."

"I see." They both went silent as they both tried to think of something to say.

"Darien, it feels like everyone is leaving me. First you and now Rini. I just…I don't want to be alone." She was starting to cry so she pulled out Darien's handkerchief and wiped her face. "Darien, why can't you come back sooner?" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Serena." He said. "But I don't think everyone is leaving you. The girls are still with you right?"

"Uh-huh. But for how long? Amy wants to become a good doctor. Maybe she'll leave next. And Lita wants to improve her fighting skills, she might leave too. And Mina and Ray…It's only a matter of time before I'm the only one left here."

"Oh, Serena. Don't be like that. I'm sure you guys will stay friends forever no matter how far apart you are. Just look at you and me. We still have close ties and I'm all the way over here. Cheer up. I'll be back before you know it. I have to leave for class now, but I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

"Class? At this hour?" Serena asked.

"Time difference, Serena. Now go get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Darien."

"Goodnight, Serena." They hung up and Serena headed off to bed.

The next day, Rini broke the news to the other girls about her leaving and they all decided to throw her a little farewell party.

"Here, Rini. I made a CD with all my new songs on it for you." Said Ray. They were all at her temple with music playing and Lita's yummy snacks to munch on.

"I made you a special goodie bag of some of your favorite treats, Rini." Said Lita as she handed over her gift.

"I got you a book, Rini. Never stop reading more material." Said Amy.

"I went out and bought you a new dress. I hope you like it." Mina said.

"Wow! It's so pretty! Thank you, girls." Rini said as she placed the items in a bag that she planned to take with her home. "Serena?" She asked, wondering what she might have gotten for her. Serena handed her a small homemade photo album without saying a word. Rini flipped through it and found dozens of pictures with her, Serena, Darien, and the scouts. Her eyes teared up and she quickly wiped them. "Thank you, Serena. I will treasure this forever." Serena smiled then shoved a cake in her mouth.

"Serena! Lita made those for all of us!" Ray fussed at her. "I swear, you're going to turn into a pig!" Everyone laughed and lightened up the mood. It was just what everyone needed.

The next day came too soon for all of them as they all said their final farewells to Rini with hugs and love.

"Don't worry, you guys. In a few short years, you'll have me back." She giggled before she pulled out her key and teleported herself. After she was completely gone, they all made their way back to Ray's temple, their minds lingering on the last thing Rini had said until Serena suddenly stopped with a huge blush on her face and the rest of them caught on fast and laughed the rest of the way to the temple.


End file.
